Inventário
O inventário permite que Sims carreguem um certo número de itens consigo. Introduzido pela primeira vez em The Sims: Encontro Marcado, reapareceu em The Sims 2: Vida Noturna e mais tarde já como recurso do jogo base em The Sims 3 e The Sims 4. Também aparece em outros jogos, como ''The Urbz: Sims in the City'', ''The Sims 2 Pets'' para consoles, e em ''The Sims 2 Castaway'', onde é fundamental para a progressão na história. The Sims: Encontro Marcado thumb|Um inventário vazio em The Sims.|250px O inventário foi introduzido pela primeira vez na série em The Sims: Encontro Marcado e é introduzido e usado para itens diferentes em expansões posteriores. Na expansão Encontro Marcado, no inventário ficam armazenados apenas itens comprados em lotes comunitários pelo jogador, como flores e chocolates. Esses itens são usados como presentes, e assim o jogador só pode retirá-los do inventário ao usá-los para presentear alguém. Em The Sims: Em Férias, alguns itens da expansão podem ficar armazenados no inventário. Por exemplo, quando o jogador hospeda uma família num hotel, a chave do quarto ficará no inventário, e quando o Sim joga jogos pode ganhar fichas que vão para seu inventário e pode trocá-las por presentes, que também vão para o inventário. Em The Sims: O Bicho Vai Pegar, itens que o jogador compra para seus animais de estimação, como coleiras, são armazenados no inventário e podem ser posteriormente colocadas no animal por um Sim. Outros itens, como sementes, se o jogador quer ter uma horta, serão armazenados lá até que ele clique em um local apropriado para colocar as sementes e permitir que elas cresçam. Em The Sims: Num Passe de Mágica, o inventário é usado com muito mais frequência, já que ele armazena a varinha mágica do Sim, os ingredientes e as moedas mágicas que ele já conseguiu. The Sims 2: Vida Noturna thumb|250px|Um inventário vazio. O inventário retorna em The Sims 2: Vida Noturna e caso esta expansão não esteja instalada, qualquer coleção de objetos ou pacote de expansão instalado que tenha sido lançado posteriormente irá introduzi-lo no jogo. Alguns itens que um Sim compra, como poções da Cigana Casamenteira, o telefone celular, o aparelho de MP3 ou o videogame portátil, serão imediatamente adicionados no inventário. O jogador é capaz de colocar diversos objetos, como uma TV ou refrigerador, simplesmente por selecioná-los e arrastá-los para a área do inventário, permitindo que a maioria dos itens sejam colocados lá. Itens não podem ser colocados ou retirados do inventário em lotes comunitários, a não ser que o Sim ou alguém que more na mesma casa que ele seja o proprietário do lote . Antes de The Sims 2: Quatro Estações, objetos iguais apareciam individualmente. Com esta expansão, objetos iguais são agrupados. Quando no inventário, os itens estão efetivamente "no limbo", ou seja, seu preço não aumenta nem diminui e alimentos colocados lá nunca irão apodrecer. The Sims 3 thumb|250px|O inventário de um Sim em The Sims 3. Em The Sims 3, o inventário é um pouco diferente dos jogos anteriores. O inventário vem no jogo base e lá pode-se encontrar o celular do Sim, um diário de coleção (que mostra as estatísticas de joias, peixes, metais e outros itens coletados) e o Almanaque do Tempo . No inventário, é possível armazenar objetos pessoais, livros, guarda-chuvas e até mesmo carros. O inventário também está presente no modo Compra, que serve para armazenar mobília e presentes recebidos pelos Sims na caixa de correio . Se The Sims 3: Gerações estiver instalado, um diploma do Ensino Médio estará presente no inventário de todos os Sims pré-fabricados ou criados pelo jogador que forem jovens adultos, adultos ou idosos. The Sims 4 thumb|250px|Um inventário vazio em The Sims 4. Em The Sims 4, o inventário tem praticamente as mesmas funções que o inventário do The Sims 3: um inventário para cada Sim, onde pode se colocar itens pequenos, como livros, lição de casa, peixes, rochas, plantas, entre outros pequenos itens colecionáveis e um inventário da família, que fica no modo Compra, onde pode se armazenar móveis. Outros jogos The Sims Social O inventário estava presente também em The Sims Social e serve para armazenar presentes dados pelos amigos. en:Inventory es:Inventario Categoria:The Sims 3 Categoria:Mecânica do jogo Categoria:Vida Noturna Categoria:Encontro Marcado